craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plane of Earth
The Plane of Earth is one of the elemental planes. Its tincture of Panoulis is the large cave system below the Titanic Mountains. The most well-known entrance to the plane is a small rocky outcropping in the southeast, though those who wish to enter by this route must pay a toll to the elementals who run the elevator to ground level. Geography As an elemental plane, the Plane of Earth is a reflection of Panoulis. It is flipped horizontally, such that the Western Lake lies on its east side. The plane is entirely located within an enormous cavern, and its topographical features are greatly exaggerated. Mountains are much larger than in Panoulis and extend from both the floor and the ceiling of the cavern. The cavern's walls and floor are littered with caves that connect every part of the plane in a winding maze, though as many paths are untraversable it is usually advisable to stick to the cavern floor. Streams of water as well as lava and pure molten metals are common, and disappear into cracks in the rock as quickly as they appear. Many larger rivers are also present, caused by volcanic activity, ice melts, or some source high in the cavern ceiling. There is no day and night in the Plane of Earth, and in stead of the sun, light is provided by glowing crystals, bioluminescent flora and fauna, and the hot glow of lava. In general, light levels are comparable to twilight on Panoulis, though some areas are lit as bright as day and others not at all. In certain areas, the ground gives way to enormous pits which fall off into the darkness. Little is known about them, including their depths, but they tend to mirror the wastelands of Panoulis. Ecosystem With the exception of the absence of rain, the plane's climate is similar to that of Panoulis, with fertile areas being fed by the myriad streams of water that sprout from rock formations or streams of water from the cavern's ceiling. Limited plant life survives on the dim light of growing crystal formations, lava, or eruptions of steam and sulfur from vents along the cave floor. Mosses and lichens can be found almost everywhere, and certain fungi are known to grow as tall as the trees of Panoulis. Small animals, especially bats, and large grazers like Slugguts manage to survive in some areas. The fertile Great Basin and Sulfur Vents even support apex predators, such as Bobbit worms and Dire Bats. Earth Elementals and molemen are native to the plane, and dwarves and giants also live there comfortably. Though the Earth Elementals have built cities and keeps throughout the plane, they are found most often in the southeast, where they reap the profits from mining gold and gems, as well as from harassing those hoping to enter the cavern. Beyond the Brown Keep lie their great cities of Belsa and Elwa, in which the streets are literally paved with thick plates of gold mined from the Gilded Terrace. The elementals guard these cities carefully against any intruder, but nonelementals are welcome in Enthos. The molemen live almost exclusively in The Buried City and its surrounding settlements below the Cratered Lands. They farm the lichens and tall fungi that thrive in the Sulfur Vents, and are reclusive, though not particularly hostile to outsiders. Dwarves and giants litter the Plane of Earth, looking for lucrative veins of ore. The settlements of Greatforge and Giantsholme are the only permanent homes for dwarves and giants respectively on the plane. Notable Locations tba Category:Elemental planes